The Legend of Zelda: A Blanket Unwound
by fuzzi fox
Summary: Takes place after OoT: Link and Zelda elope when they can no longer deny their feelings. Their peace is shattered when Nabooru reveils she is pregnant and the child born is male, breaking the Gerudu pattern throwing peace into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try my hand at a Zelda fic. This one is based off of Ocarina of Time.

**Disclaimer:** All characters property of Nintendo.

"Link, regain your lost time." I said softly before placing the ocarina to my lips. I closed my eyes, I could not bring myself to look at him, it would break my heart. The soft notes from my ocarina echoed through the emptiness, my fingers sliding across the small instrument to play each note as gracefully as I could manage. I strained to hold back my tears, and to hold my composure. _Only time can tell, only time can heal any type of wound._ The lyrics Impa used to sing along with the song echoed through my mind. I came to the last note and faltered, I found I was incapable of playing it. Link, whose eyes had not dropped since I started the song seemed to almost soften as I stopped, although I am unsure if it was my own imagination playing with me. I took a deep breath and placed the ocarina back to my mouth and started over, I had to play the song. I had to send him back as much I did not want to. He had lost seven years of his life, almost his entire childhood because of me, his time of innocence and bliss. I had to send him back, I had to give that back to him. But again, as I reached that last note I faltered and I found myself lowering the ocarina from my lips.

"I'm sorry Link." I tried to look at him, but I did not know if I could. How silly it seems, that I could face Ganondorf, that I could face the war and evils that ravaged Hyrule and the lands surrounding without fear, but just sending back my hero brought me to the very edge of my emotions. "I… I just cannot send you back." I said, my voice sounding little more than an exasperated whisper.

"Princess Zelda…" Always so formal despite our friendship, and at the sound of my name I looked up to meet his gaze finally. "Never do something you do not feel is right." He had always trusted my intuitions; he had been the first not to think me foolish about my premonitions of evil. I wanted so desperately to throw myself into his arms but formality kept me from doing so. Tradition forbade any man but the man who would be my husband to touch me. I inevitably was to be betrothed, the fate of every heir to Hyrule.

"I have to Link!" I responded, trying with every fiber of my being not to cry. "Because of me you lost seven years of your life. I must give them back to you." I fought, bringing the ocarina back up to my lips. But as I did so I felt the ocarina slide from my hands. I opened my eyes again to find Link holding my ocarina, and he shook his head lightly. "Link I must." I fought; his resisting was making it much harder for me. Once I sent him back even if I were to find him again he would not remember me. It would break my heart just to hear his name, but I knew what I had to do. "Link please." I pleaded.

"Princess… pardon me for saying, but I do not wish to go back." He said to me quietly, catching me completely off guard. I looked at him, furrowing my brow as if to ask why but he answered that for me. "I do not want to forget about you, about everything that has happened." He lifted his hand and reached out as if to touch me, but his hand merely hovered over mine.

"Link, you deserve to live out the childhood you lost, and live in a time of peace." I responded, my grip on my own emotions loosening and I feared I would not be able to stand as strongly as I was.

"I want to stay, what if a new evil were to arise? I wish to remain here to protect Hyrule. And you." He said, stressing his final two words. Now, he took off his cap and it was the first time I saw him without it. His blonde hair was far more gorgeous than I had previously thought and I felt my heart leap within my chest. He lowered his hat, in a gesture of humility.

"I must send you back!" My voice faltered slightly, and I felt embarrassed that I was unable to contain my emotions. "It would be selfish of me to keep you here no matter what intentions I would have. It is not fair of me to withhold your childhood from you, it was not right of me to burden you with such a quest when you were just a boy!" The guilt I had felt over the passing years for placing such a burden on the first person outside of Impa I could call a friend.

"Princess, if I may say, accepting the quest you bestowed on me was the best thing that could have happened to me. Before, I was an outcast Hyrulian living amongst the Kokiri. Lonely and without a real purpose. You gave me a purpose." He explained, finally pulling back his hand and holding onto his cap with both hands now.

When he said those words I knew there was no way I would be able to send him back, my own emotions were getting in the way and now his stubbornness was only making it ever harder. After a brief pause I finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Alright Link, if this is what you desire then you shall remain as you are." He smiled at me as if to say thank you, but no words passed between us. I held my hand out for my ocarina and Link returned it with a smile. I smiled back vaguely and played the prelude of light, to return us to the temple of time in Hyrule. As we settled on the floor and gained our footing I met his eyes again. "You are more than welcome to come to Hyrule castle to live." I offered.

"Thank you princess, but I feel that I shall do the honest thing and reside in one of the apartments in the village just outside the castle. But I shall visit you often, if you so desire." He replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Link, no need for such formalities with me. You are my very dear friend, the hero of time, you have no need to humble yourself." I nearly laughed but I was afraid it would offend him, so instead I smiled at him.

"Then at least allow me to find the best that Hyrule has to offer and pay the rent. I will not accept no as an answer to this." I smiled some at him. He returned my smile, his eyes shining brightly with the sunlight peaking through the windows. I was caught for a moment just staring at him, noting how the light played off the features of his face, the small shadows cast by his nose, cheekbones, and brow. The air in the temple was still, and his blonde hair was settled on face; which was still scuffed and dirty from the fight with Ganondorf. Despite this, he was still indescribably handsome in my eyes. "You best wash up and bandage your wounds. Come, let one of the nurses at the castle tend to you." I think he knew that I would not let him refuse my offer and we walked side-by-side to the castle. Oh Goddesses how I wanted to just take his hand, but I knew I could not.

However short, the walk to the castle was still a magical moment to me. It was the first time Link and I could be together, even if it was just a simple walk, with our newfound freedoms and without the burdens that had been over our shoulders just minutes before. We talked some; mostly idle small talk about nothing important. Never the talkative type, Link used few words leaving me to do most of the talking. But I did not mind, the vague smile and sense of contentment in his eyes was enough to assure me he was enjoying the walk as much as I.

Once inside a barrage of people greeted us ready to hail the hero of time and several nurses came to rush him off so they could clean him up and dress his wounds. I chuckled at the overwhelmed look on his face, the wide-eyed expression made him look so much like the child I had met seven years before.

"Princess Zelda, how happy I am to see you alive and well!" A familiar voice bellowed. I turned around to see Impa standing with a confident smile, her hands crossed across her chest standing as strong and firm as always.

"Impa!" I could not help how excited my voice was as I walked quickly to her. She embraced me fiercely, taking me by utter surprise. Never the affectionate type whenever she did embrace me I knew there was meaning behind it.

"I knew all along you would be safe. You chose your savior wisely." She said with a nod of her head as she pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you. I knew from when I first met him he would be the one to free Hyrule from Ganondorf's grip." I could not help the slight blush that came to my cheeks at the mention of his name, and I knew that Impa noticed.

"You have taken a liking to this hero of time." She said with a confident smirk.

"Yes. I do believe I have."

I really hope you liked ) More to come!


	2. The Hospital Wing

I apologize for the long delay on getting another chapter up, I've been rather busy.

To my reviewers:

****

Biggoron: Thank you for reading, I hope you continue to do so )

****

MetriodPrime: Thanks for reading, I hope it continues to keep your interest!

****

Dare to Dream: Thank you very much for those kind words! I really hope this chapter is as enjoyable as well )

****

Dark Paladin: Thank you for reading, and I hope you do plan on keeping up with this story .

****

Dream Weaver: Thank you for reading! And I hope this chapter is up to par as well, I hope you enjoy )

****

Hopeless Maiden: Thank you for reading, here's the next chapter .

To say I had taken a 'liking' to Link was far from the truth. I loved him, I knew I did, but I had to deny it, I could not let myself get too involved with my Hero of Time or it would be impossible for me to remain loyal to my betrothed. After I parted from Impa I made my way to the hospital wing of the castle, walking in on quite the odd sight. Wrapped up in so many bandages he reminded me of an embalmed person. The nurses were still scurrying about, attending to his every need.

"Princess Zelda!" I heard his overwhelmed voice almost squeak when he saw me. I put a hand over my mouth as I chuckled a bit, not wanting to embarrass him. I walked up beside his bed and sat down on the edge, and my smile quickly faded. It pained me to see how wounded he was, and it was a result of the quest I had bestowed unto him.

"Link, I am so sorry…" I began, but I was cut off when Link placed his finger atop my lips. Oh Goddesses how his touch sent chills down my spine, but I fought for my composure and managed to hide how I felt.

"Princess Zelda, I have told you this already, accepting your quest was the best thing to ever happen to me. These wounds are nothing." He answered me. This drew a weak smile from me, helping to ease my guilt a little.

"Rest up Link. I do not wish to see you like this." I said with a sigh, my gaze caught in his, but my statement had caused him to chuckle lightly and at this I furrowed my brow.

"Princess Zelda-"

"I have told you before, please, no need for such formalities just call me Zelda." interrupted.

"Zelda, please stop worrying. It looks worse than it actually is." He tried to defend. I could not help but relent at the soft and amused expression on his face. I gave him a lopsided smile, rather unlike me I must admit, and dropped my eyes as I found myself chuckling lightly.

"If you say so, but you look rather silly with almost every inch of you in bandages. I guess the nurse went a bit crazy." I said with a bit of a smile. It had been so long since I last smiled so easily, only Link had been able to make me smile even when I was but a child it was he who could make me smile no matter what.

"Makes it a bit hard to move, and breathe." He replied. It seemed quite odd to be speaking so lightheartedly to each other, just hours before the only conversations we had ever had were over the damned war with Ganondorf. At this thought I found my heart pounding wildly inside my chest

"Can you believe… after all these years… we are finally at peace." I said quietly, momentarily forgetting that he had not endured the seven years of warfare, but once I recollected this I wished I could take away my words.

"Peace…" He repeated.

"Link, once you are healed, let us take a walk together. So I can more properly show you the gardens around the palace, and maybe we can go to lake Hylia together." I offered shyly, grasping at any opportunity to spend time with him. At my offer he smiled softly at me and nodded, and I knew he had accepted my offer. "Thank you, I should let you rest up now. I insist, I will check back on you in a few hours rest up now." I said in a soft yet demanding manner, hoping to avoid his stubborn resistance. When all that followed was silence a confident smirk took over my face. I exited the room and started to head towards mine own so I could rest, suddenly all too aware of my own exhaustion. I was halfway down the hall when I once again met up with Impa.

"Princess Zelda, you need rest and perhaps you should see the nurses as well. You have a slight limp to your walk." Her voice sounded empty but I knew her well enough to know she was worried behind her stoic appearance.

"I can walk Impa no need to fret." I protested vainly, but within seconds I was back in the hospital wing with several nurses gawking over my minor wounds. I sighed, quite bored, then noticed that Link was laughing hysterically at me. It was so nice to see him laugh, he had always been so serious when we spoke. "And just what do you find so funny?" I asked, fighting back the amused smile already tugging at my lips.

"Nothing Princess." He lied with a devilish grin, and I glared at him in response and this only caused him to laugh harder. It seemed so strange to watch my Hero of Time laughing so fully and easily, finally unrestrained from his true emotions._ I hope everything stays this way… he seems so happy now. I wish I was not a princess, I wish I was just an average girl and I could chose whom I want to be with. I want Link, I want to be with him._ I thought to myself as I fought to maintain my composure. Before, it seemed so easy to keep myself distanced and focus on my obligations, but now, with the war over I could no longer deny how I felt and stay true to my duties.

After the nurses finished with me, I bid Link to rest and I retired to my own room to attempt to sleep. I had expected to sleep well, I had not slept without dread in years but my mind was still troubled. I could not stop thinking about Link and it was keeping me awake. I remained on my back, staring at the ceiling with my brow furrowed, ignoring the throbbing in my leg.

"Link, I cannot get you off my mind." I whispered to the empty silence that filled the room. "I love you but I cannot… I should not…" My eyes flashed with tears as I thought of my fate, and my inevitable engagement to a man I had never met nor heard of. But then, I recalled Link telling me never to do what I do not feel is right. "No!" I shouted. "This is different. This is your duty, what was destined since birth" I argued with myself. I rolled onto my side, not caring that I was still in my tattered and dirty dress and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Betrothed

****

Evilangel04: Just keep reading and you'll find out what I have planned .

****

Dream weaver: I'm glad you like it so far ) and I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. Please continue reading

****

Naoki07: This is going to be a bit of a long story, the focus isn't going to be 100 on the betrothed issue, as mentioned in the summary Nabooru gets pregnant and gives birth to a male child which disrupts the one boy every 100 years thing.

****

Blondie91: I'm glad you like, here's your update .

****

Tellemicus Sundance: Thank you very much . I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

I awoke as usual to my handmaiden Mara drawing my curtains, trying to rouse me and alluding to the clean dress that was draped over the back of a chair. I groaned, resting my hands across my face finding no great need to act proper in front of my handmaiden. I sat up as I suddenly remembered Link and dressed myself quickly, and adorning it with the traditional decorative armor on my shoulders. I waited restlessly as my hair was fixed for the day, unusually impatient.

"Lady Zelda," The silence was finally broken as Mara spoke. "You seem different this morning? Does something trouble you?" At first I was startled by her question then realized she had known me since I was a child and spent more time with me than my own father so it would only make sense that she would notice the most subtle of changes.

"I wish to make sure the Hero of Time is doing well is all, had a bit of a troubled sleep as well." I admitted, trying to avoid my true intentions. After she had finished I leapt from my seat and swiftly made my way down the hallway to the hospital wing, oblivious to how early it was, having adjusted to arising at near dawn I often forgot few others were awake. I poked my head into the hospital wing to find one of the nurses wandering about idly cleaning and setting up a fresh layout of bandages for Link, who was still resting in a deep sleep, and I could hear a soft snoring from the doorway and for a few more moments I watched the rise and fall of his chest that followed the pattern of his snoring. I smiled to myself and walked over to his beside, kneeling beside his bed so I was more level with him.

"Rest well Link." I whispered so as not to rouse him. I found myself smiling a bit, it was pleasant to see his face so calm and relaxed, despite the bandage on his left cheek and the one wrapped around his head. I found myself lifting my hand and reaching to touch him, but I retracted my arm quickly and idly tugged at my gloves when I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

"Lady Zelda, your father wishes to see you." I turned to see Mara smiling at me. I tried to smile back, to hide the fact I did not wish to leave Link's side and stood. She lead me down several elaborate hallways until I met my father in the courtyard, armored guards standing at each door as they did during the war. "Lord," Mara bowed her head and buckled a knee to show her respect. "Your daughter Lady Zelda is here to speak with you now." He nodded and she left, and my father approached me and embraced me fiercely.

"Ah Zelda! It is wonderful to see you, I had been so busy trying to protect Hyrule that I had little time to see you. But down to business," He let go of me, always the type to quickly get to the task at hand. "Raydell has traveled afar to meet you." He smiled, and I knew the name. I had known it since I was a child, he was to whom I was betrothed. I felt a lump in my throat and my stomach felt quite ill but I masked how I felt, I could never disappoint my father so. "He awaits in the guest chambers. I shall send for him," with that he looked to a guard and nodded his head and the man disappeared. "Zelda, you have become quite a woman, you will make a wonderful wife to Raydell and mother to his children." At this thought I had to fight to keep my fists from clenching, I could never imagine myself as a wife to a man I did not know.

"Thank you father." The words had just left my mouth when the guard reentered with a tall man standing beside him. He had fair skin and his eyes were a bright emerald, which were highlighted by the darkness of his hair. He was clad in traditional robes of his homeland, also in decorative armor. His helmet tucked under his arm. He smiled at me when he saw me look his way, and I managed to resturn his smile. "Ah! Raydell! Come, I wish for you to meet my daughter, Princess Zelda."

"I am truly pleased to meet you at last my Lady." He said, bowing before me and I curtsied in return, holding out my hand to him and he kissed it gently.

"And I you." I replied softly. We both rose and he reached and took my hand, and I was tempted to tear my hand away. "My Lord, I have heard much about you."

"Please, no need for such formalities with me Zelda, we are to be wed. You may simply call me Raydell." I smiled a bit, more honestly this time. He at least seemed polite, and more relaxed than I was expecting.

"Raydell." I said, to confirm I understood what he had told me.

"Will you walk with me?" He asked, extending his hand. I smiled at him and placed my hand over his, although in truth I wanted to check on Link.

"I will." He smiled a bit, but I could still see his nervousness. My father bid us well and I decided it was best to show Raydell about the castle, it would provide an excuse to check up upon Link. "Come, I shall show you around." I smiled politely at him and he returned the gesture. I had to fight to keep myself from immediately heading to the hospital wing, desperately attempting to make my "tour" seem honest. When I finally arrived at the hospital wing my excitement was almost too much for me to contain.

"This is the hospital wing, where currently Link, the fabled Hero of Time, is resting." I smiled despite myself, but luckily Raydell failed to notice.

"Ah I heard of this man! I would very much like to meet him." I felt a bit nervous at this, how would Link react? I nodded to him, opening the door and leading him in. Link was sitting up in bed, gnawing at a bandage on his arm, as if he was trying to chew it off.

"Dearie! Don't do that!" The befuddled nurse shouted as she scampered to Link's side. I placed my hand over my mouth to cover the chuckle that rose from my throat. Raydell moved past me, walking up the awkward man who still looked like a boy.

"The fabled Hero of Time." Raydell smiled, extending his hand as Link looked up, apparently confused and stopped trying to tear the bandage from his arm, and extended his hand, which was immediately shaken quite vigorously by my betrothed. Links eyes flashed wide, obviously in quite a bit of pain.

"Oh! Raydell," I said quietly, trying to allude to the fact he was crushing Link's already broken wrist. He obviously didn't hear me, for he did not let go of Link's hand for several seconds. "What a pleasure to meet you." Link looked up, managing to wipe the look of confusion from his features.

"You as well." He replied shortly, looking at me for a moment before looking back at the strange man that was standing before him. I walked up to join them, unsure as to how the news of my betrothal to Raydell would affect him. "You are…?"

"My name is Raydell, I am Zelda's fiancé." He smiled, obviously proud of the engagement. I felt myself blushing and lowered my head, lifting my eyes just enough to see Link's expression and I forced myself to regain my regal composure. Link seemed startled, and I was sure it was my own fantasy but he seemed upset by the news. A part of me was desperately hoping that it was not just my fantasy, that the hurt look in his eyes was real; for it would mean that he did have emotions for me.

"You already know who I am I see," Link replied, a bit meekly. Raydell nodded.

"Princess Zelda was showing me about the castle and the grounds, I best not keep her waiting. It was an honor to meet you." He said with a nod of his head, and Link returned the gesture, obviously confused.

"Rest well Link." I smiled mildly, trying not to let on how I was feeling as I led Raydell from the hospital wing. I led him throughout the rest of the castle, keen to avoid my bed chamber, and then showed him the grounds about the castle. I simply could not concentrate, I felt like a foolish school girl with a crush,

"Raydell…" I addressed, as a short silence hung between us as we stood by the castle gardens.

"Sorry Zelda." He turned to me. I found it pleasant that he at least felt comfortable enough around me to address me by my name without 'princess' tagged in front of it. "Have you lived here your whole life?" He asked.

"Yes… I have. I have never really strayed far from the grounds, except to go into hiding during the war." I lied, I could never tell him about my journey as Sheik in my desperate attempt to assist Link in his quest. He simply would never understand.

"I was lucky, I got to travel quite often." He said. I was half expecting him to go on a tangent on his 'brave deeds' as a war hero. "I have ventured into Gerudu Valley once. It is within the borders of Hyrule, I believe." He said, turning to me. I nodded, still in a different state of mind. "You seem distracted Zelda" I turned my head sharply at this, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry… Raydell… just quite sudden all of this is." I smiled meekly. It was comforting to see that his eyes reflected actual concern. But as I looked at him I could only think of Link, and that gleam in his expression as he asked not to be sent back to his childhood.

"I understand. This has been quite the emotional time for you lately." With this, he lifted my hand and kissed my fingers softly. "Let us return, I need to speak with your father and I will allow you some time for yourself." I was startled by this, I by no means expected him to act so kindly towards me. A part of me was almost hoping he would be a bastard to better justify my yearning for link. A weak smile tugged at my lips,

"Thank you Raydell." I started to bow my head when he placed his fingers under my chin.

"None of that. I'm not your supirior, I may be a man but we are to be wed. And, I am a guest in your kingdom." He explained. I could not help but blush at this and nod my head.

"Thank you…" Was all I could manage. He smiled back, he seemed to understand my inability to respond in a more intelligent manner. We walked back to the castle together, and once we began to go separate ways I made my way immediately for the hospital wing.


	4. Ocarina Song

To my Reviewers:

**EvilAngel05: **Just read the story ) I'm glad you seem to like the story so far.

**Matt**: Nabooru comes in a little later, just give it a few more chapters, I have it all planned out and everything will happen in due time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I peered into the hospital wing and Link was sitting in bed, apparently bored and with a new clean bandage on his arm.

"Link," I smiled. "trying to take the bandages off will not do anything, the nurses will simply put them back on." I told him, alluding to the fresh bandage that replaced the one he had been trying to tear off with his teeth earlier that day. I walked over to his bedside, relieved to find a chair sitting at the head of the bed as if my visit was expected. "Trust me, I learned that quickly as a child." I folded my dress neatly under me as I sat. I looked into his face and his expression seemed far less cheerful than usual.

"I shall keep that in mind princess." my face softened at this, something felt wrong.

"Link? Something troubles you." I said to him. Only the goddesses could understand my longing to reach out and touch him just then. My eyes fell upon his pale lips, bruised on one side with a small cut, and I longed to know their feel against mine. I silently took a deep breath to gather my senses, I could not feel such longings. I was betrothed to Raydell, I had no choice in the matter.

"Nothing. I am just very happy for you, I wish you and Raydell all the happiness in the world," he lifted my gloved hand and gently kissed the tips of my fingers. Oh how I longed to know how those lips felt against my bare skin, "Princesss." He finished as a smile tugged at his lips, but his eyes told me otherwise.

"Thank you." I never had to try so hard to force those words in my entire life. I smiled at him, I had to hide it, he could never know I loved him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think I'm ready to get out of this bed now." He replied, hitching himself up.

"No you are not" one of the nurses shouted from across the room. "Lie back down! You'll reinjure those ribs." She commanded. I could not help laughing at the look that took over Link's face and how frustrated he seemed as he sunk back down into his bed.

"Rest well Link, you need your strength." I could not help but tease him a little.

"I have, last night." He persisted.

"It takes longer than a day for wounds to heal and bones to set." I persisted. I smiled more honestly now, it was nice to sit down with him and just talk. I wanted so much more, but I had to accept that I could not have what I desired most.

"How much longer do I have to stay in bed? Can I at least walk around?" He asked, and I chuckled again. I was tempted to lean in and kiss his forehead but I forced myself to remain still.

"Until you heal." I responded.

"Well, can I not just find a fairy?" He persisted and I laughed again, I had never actually thought about the healing powers of fairies before.

"Are you truly so eager to leave?" I teased with a bit of a smile.

"I am eager to get out of bed!" Oh Goddesses how I wanted to reach out to comfort him.

"I am sorry Link but you need the rest." I persisted. I hoped with all my heart that he was not realizing my feelings for him. A part of me wanted more than anything for him to love me back, but I knew if he did that his heart would be broken as well. "I am terribly sorry but there are things I must attend to. I will see you later today." I forced a smile.

"May your day be filled with joy." He smiled to me. Such a formal way to part for the morning and it felt as if my heart were physically being torn from my chest. I held my smile for a few more seconds before turning from him to walk to the door, the tears already streaming down my cheeks as I hurried to my bed chambers where I threw myself onto my bed and succumbed to tears. I felt so weak, I had to learn how to control my emotions, I knew I was not supposed to let them control me.

Two weeks passed and life seemed rather uneventful. Raydell continued to spend as much time with me as he could afford apart from his duties, and I spent as much time as I could with my beloved Link. The nurses had finally agreed to let him out of bed one week previous, satisfied that he was healed enough to walk about without risk of re-injuring himself.

As promised, I helped him find a place in the village just outside the castle since he insisted that castle life was not for him. I missed having him in the castle terribly, it tortured me when he left. He did come to visit me, the guards knew who he was and no longer gave him any trouble. I adored these visits much more than I allowed him to believe. It was late in the afternoon and I had retired to my bedchambers when I heard someone knocking on my door. I had removed my decorative armor and my headpiece so I was clad in just my dress and gloves. I glided to the door and opened it, ecstatic to find Link standing in my doorway.

"Link." I smiled, forcing my tone to remain only friendly. I had to hide the adoration that was consuming every fiber within my body. "You always come to visit." I tried to sound mildly scolding.

"I was hoping you would come for a ride with Epona and me." He offered, "You never leave the castle grounds. We can visit lake Hylia, I know how much you love that place." His cheeks seemed slightly more flushed than usual, and I could not help but feeling my own cheeks burning lightly and I diverted my focus to avoid having him notice, but I just could not seem to keep myself from looking at him.

"I would enjoy that." The words left my mouth before I had even realized my mind was thinking them. I almost regretting the enthusiasm in my voice but seeing how his face lit up made me feel happier than I had been in days. He extended his hand and I took it graciously, once again feeling that deep longing to feel his touch against my bare skin. He led me outside where Epona waited, and lifted me to mount me on the horse, and he leapt up behind me.

"Hold tight Princess, it would be quite dreadful if you were to fall off." I shook my head at this and smiled weakly.

"Link, please, stop calling me princess. Call me Zelda, just Zelda." I explained, I did not want someone I felt so dearly for referring to me with such a title, it made it much more real that our love was forbidden. I felt Link's arms starting to move around me and for a moment I feared he would embrace me. Or was it hope I was feeling? But his arms merely moved past me to clutch the reigns and I tangled my fingers in Epona's mane.

The ride to Lake Hylia was heavenly. It was still warm for the time of day, and the wind felt refreshing in my hair. Link and I spoke during the all too brief ride, him telling me about how the village had taken to him quite kindly but he still felt so strange living in one of the best houses they had to offer when he was used to a small tree house.

We finally arrived at the Lake in due time, and the setting sun was just low enough into the trees to light the sky a bright crimson, and the waters shimmered orange. I smiled to myself and Link came up beside me and I saw he had an ocarina in his hands.

"Zelda… I… know how much you adore the ocarina. I wrote you a song." he said shyly.

"Oh, Link…" was all I could manage. My will was starting to break, I could feel it. I wanted to kiss him, I felt like I would die if I did not. I watched as Link carefully placed the ocarina to his lips and listened to the delicate melody that flowed freely from the tender instrument. Never had I heard a song so soothing, so beautiful. I squinted hard to fight the tears pooling in my eyes, but one stubborn tear broke through and rolled down my cheek. The moment that the song stopped Link paused, looking at me. It was in that moment, with the glorious melody still ringing in my ears, with the way he was looking at me, I knew he loved me. I could see it in his eyes. That part of me that was keeping myself from acting upon my emotions was shattered, and before I understood what I was doing I leapt into his arms, coiling my arms tightly around his neck as I pressed my lips against his for the first kiss I ever experienced. I felt the blood rushing to my head and for a moment I grew so dizzy I feared I would faint. His lips were so soft, their gentle warmth sent chills though me. So close to him I breathed deep and caught his scent, he always had the vague fragrance of pine trees about him, and even the vague smell of sweat was pleasant to me in that moment.

I startled him, I know I did. I held my embrace, but I began to grow fearful as he did not return it. My heart was racing yet at the same time it felt as if it was stopping. My fears were quickly soothed as I felt his hands rest on my waist, and slowly wrap around me, pressing one hand in the small of my back and his other arm rose up and swung around my shoulders, and he finally returned my kiss.

I felt his tongue gently parting my lips and I opened my mouth some to allow this as I deepened our kiss for one more moment before pulling back and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you." I whispered. "I love you… I love you." I repeated as I leaned into his embrace, resting my head on his chest as tears streamed down my cheeks simply at finally feeling his touch, as his arms coiled around me and his hands rested on the exposed part of my arm. I was absorbed in the warmth of his touch, in the tingle that still lingered on my lips.

"I love you Zelda." I smiled when I heard these words, these words that I so desperately wanted, _needed_, to hear. I pulled back from his embrace to look up at his face, and I could see him smiling at me with the largest smile on his face that I had ever seen, and his eyes shone with tears that refused to flow onto his cheeks. I stood on my toes to kiss him again, and I felt him lean into me. That moment was more real to me than anything I had ever felt.

I pulled back sharply now as reality suddenly hit me full force. _Raydell! My engagement, Hyrule, my duties. _I placed a hand to my head as I gathered my senses. I did not step out of Links embrace, as if I feared the confusion surging through me would kill me if I were to step away.

"Link… my duties. My betrothal. I can not go back to them. I can not rule Hyrule with an empty spirit, I would become a dreadful leader. But I can not just… Link what do I do." I babbled, my voice trailing off into a whisper. I hastily pulled the ring that rested on my finger that was proof of my engagement. "Link. Take me away from here. Away from Hyrule castle." I said, looking up at him. "I will go back tonight, leave this ring in Raydell's chamber and you can come for me. We can leave together." I had no understanding of why my impulses were taking over every power in my body but I no longer cared.

"Zelda… please. Think this through. Is this truly what you desire?" His eyes glowed with such hope that there was no other answer,

"Yes Link! It is you I want." I almost sobbed. "You have been dear to me since I met you so long ago. I followed you as Sheik to protect you, and just so I could see you. I love you Link." I told him, burying my face into his tunic.

"And I you Zelda. But come. I must take you back before it grows much later and your father wonders where you have gone to. Where shall I meet you?" He asked, and I could sense his eagerness and desire for adventure. This finally drew the smile back to my face.

"Remember where we first met? Meet me there tomorrow long into the night when everyone is asleep." I slipped my gloves from my hands now and let them slip to the ground as I reached up to touch his cheek. He placed his hand over mine and we leaned towards each other for another quick kiss. My heart fluttered each time his lips met mine. I felt so exhilarated standing alone with him by the lake, locked in each other's embrace, defying everything I was supposed to believe in.

"I best hurry and bring you back before they realize how long you have been gone." He explained and I nodded. He helped onto Epona's back and this time I leaned against him and felt one arm gently drape around my waist and his lips placed a quick kiss upon my head. We rode fast and steady towards the castle, and just outside of eyeshot he let go of me and told me to sit strait, that no one could suspect a thing. He lifted me from Epona's back at the main gate and I nearly made the dreadful mistake of giving him a parting kiss. I forced myself to head towards the castle, not allowing my eyes to watch him disappear into the village.

I hope you liked )


	5. The Forest Temple

To my reviewers:

Phydeaux: Glad you liked, I hope this chapter is up to par as well.

LemurianGirl: Now that you mention it, I realize that I have been making Link speak a bit too formally. Though Link would TRY to sound formal he'd fail at it. I'll try to improve on his dialogue.

SkullKid: I'm glad my story was that touching ) always makes me feel accomplished as a writer when people tell me they cried or almost cried.

Robinfan: Glad you like so far! Please keep reading

Dreamweaver: Glad you like, please keep reading!

EvilAngel: Here's your update!

Never had a day felt so long, and never before would I have thought I would one day find myself praying to the Goddesses for night to come. I had placed the ring Raydell had presented me on his nightstand on top of a note in which I wrote "I am sorry" and left swiftly to where I was to meet Link, a bag slung over my shoulder containing several of my simplest dresses, and a warmer garment. The courtyard was cold as the brisk wind bit through the hard stone and the uncovered windows. My eyes were locked upon the stars that danced across the sky as I waited for my beloved. I was startled when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and for a moment I nearly screamed.

"Link! You scared the spirit from me!" I chastised playfully, a smile tugging my lips. He smiled and lifted his hand and moved it as if to run it through my hair but his hand merely hovered inches from my skin for a few moments before cupping my cheek.

"I am sorry." He apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I felt incredibly foolish for saying this. Without further word I stood on my toes to kiss him, knowing well that all were asleep and there was no one to see us. When our lips touched I felt that familiar fire course through my body, and Link took my hand in his, the other wrapped around my shoulders to pull me close. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss when I felt something cool against my skin as something was slipped onto my finger. I pulled back from the kiss now, and looked at my left hand to find a simple copper ring residing on my fourth finger. "Link…" I gasped.

"I promise I will buy you the most beautiful ring with the brightest diamond you have ever seen when I find the money." He said, holding my left hand tightly in his.

"Oh Link, it's perfect, the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." I assured him as I stepped closer, standing on my toes and leaned towards him, feeling him lean also and pull me into a powerful embrace. Our lips met and the tears spilled over my eyes as my emotions took over every fiber of my being. I was in utter shock, Link wanted me to marry him. _Marry him._ We were going to spend the rest of our lives with each other in undying love, and the magnificent ring around my finger was proof.

Our kiss was quickly growing passionate, as I felt his tongue part my lips and I returned this gesture as my hands intertwined with the fabric of his tunic. His hands were gently stroking my back, tracing every curve every contour. I pulled away now, as much as my heart was screaming not to stop.

"Link we best hurry." I advised. He nodded, resting his forehead against mine for a moment.

"Follow me" I lifted my bag, which was quickly snatched from my hands as he slung it over his own shoulder despite my protests, and did as told as he led me through the gardens, able to sneak around the twilight guards and eventually reached outside where Epona waited patiently for us. Link helped me upon her back and mounted behind me, and I quickly coiled my arms around him as he took the reins. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily speed up as Epona rode faster, feeling his breath against the top of my head as he wrapped one of his arms about me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Kokiri Forest, we can stay there until we find somewhere more appropriate to live." He answered.

"I finally get to see where you grew up." I answered with a chuckle, although I had seen Link at the forest temple, I had gone there not by traveling through Kokiri forest but by playing the Minuet of Forest on my harp, which brought me there immediately.

"You do. But I plan to have us hide in the Forest Temple. I'm sure Saria will let us."

"I hope so," I found my voice trailing off slightly towards the end of my statement. The ride to the forest was soothing, but I wanted it to be over quickly, I wanted to make sure no one was following us and I would not be forced to return to Hyrule Castle. My thoughts suddenly took me then, as I fully realized what I had just done. Was I betraying Hyrule? My duty was to my people, but my aching heart was screaming Link's name. I tightened my grip about Link's waist in hopes that this would bring me some comfort. Luckily Link appeared oblivious to the war that raged within my mind.

It was still dark when we arrived at the forest, and Link slowed Epona to a walk as we carefully crossed the bridge and through the wooden archway that led to the forest. The sounds of singing insects and an almost inaudible lovely humming met my ears. The water from the creek was running gently, almost too softly to hear, and my eyes explored every detail of Link's former home as he led me to the entrance of Lost Woods.

"Link… do you think my father or Raydell will come looking for me?" I asked. He paused and looked back at me for a moment.

"I would assume so, no worries Zelda, they will never find you here. Only me, Saria, and now you will know the way to the forest temple." He replied.

"You know Link, we could just play the Minuet of Forest and warp there a lot faster." I smirked.

"Well just in case you should know the way around Lost Woods. What if you wander about and forget your ocarina?" He asked.

"Clever, never would have thought about that." I replied, nudging him before almost reflexively playing with the new ring on my finger. The sun caught it and I smiled to myself as I saw the bright gleam that shone as I twirled the copper ring about my finger. In my eyes it was far more glorious than any other gift could ever have presented me with. Link must have noticed how focused I was on my ring for he laced his fingers about mine and kissed the tips of my fingers.

"I love you Zelda." He said, turning me now.

"I love you too Link." I replied, sliding my arms around his waist as he did the same and rested my head on his chest. My mind once again was at war with itself, wondering if running from Hyrule Castle and my duties as princess all for Link was a wise decision to make. I loved our spontaneous moment of affection, it seemed to lessen the sense of urgency that took over me. Both of us eventually awoke from our moment and he began to lead me through Lost Woods once more until we eventually reached an area that resembled a maze.

"Hmm… I forgot about this." Link said with a huff.

"Link why not simply play the Minuet of Forest?" I offered again.

"Like I said before so you can know your way back should you want to wander. Come on." He smiled, taking me by the hand and helping me through the strange area. In several places there was a small pool of water in which one would normally be forced to swim, but they were oddly shallow. He stepped in before me and the water only came up to his chest. He reached his arms out for me and I found myself giggling lightly and feeling quite like a foolish schoolchild for it. I sank down into his arms, coiling my own around his neck as he carried me though these pools to the other side so I would not get wet.

We eventually reached the temple and it was quite pleasant not to feel the ache of an evil presence surrounding this sacred place. I noticed how high the ledge was and wondered how Link had scaled that height before. My question was quickly answered as he drew a hook shot from his belt, and then draped an arm around my waist.

"Hold onto me tight." He commanded softly. I smiled at him and snaked my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers as he held me tightly against him, as he aimed the object and used it to draw us both to the temple entrance. He led me inside the dimly lit building, and I noticed his hand on the hilt of his sword, his other grasping mine own tightly.

"Link, the temple is safe now. I sense nothing, you can relax now." I tried to assure him, placing my free hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Sorry" He apologized, smiling sweetly as he relaxed. We entered the main hall and I found myself smirking as the memory of this place came back to me. Apparently Link was just as deep in thought as I was, for we were both startled when a young girl clad in green appeared before us.

"Link? Zelda!"

"Saria!" Link shouted, a bit startled.

"Why are you here?" Saria asked with a tilt of her head.

"Saria we need a place to hide," Link began to explain.

"Zelda, you are the princess of Hyrule. Your people need you." She stood her ground stubbornly. The youth in her face and sound of her voice matched not the maturity and true age of her spirit.

"Please Saria, Link and I wish to wed but I am betrothed to another. We need a place to stay so we can wed in peace. I do not wish to marry a man I know nothing of." I tried to keep my voice regal, hiding the nervous almost pleading desperation I was feeling.

"Zelda, are you sure you understand? You are the seventh sage and Princess of Hyrule. You have many duties." Her voice was softer than before, and this was beginning to settle me.

"Hyrule needs a leader who will love what they do, or no good can come forth. If I were to have stayed and wed Raydell I would not be truly happy knowing I could never be with Link."

"I suppose there is no arguing with you then. I dwell upstairs mostly if you need me. Feel free to sleep wherever you wish."

"Thank you" I replied honestly, smiling a bit as Link thanked her as well and she disappeared into one of the many rooms of the temple.

"Oh Link, I cannot believe this is truly happening!" I shouted happily, turning to him and burying my face into his chest. He coiled his arms around me and I felt his lips in my hair.

"Neither can I. You must be tired, we should go to bed." He offered. I nodded, just realizing that I truly was tired. He led me though the temple and we found a room in which to sleep, and I was startled to find it fully furnished.

"Link? Since when has this room had furniture in it?" I asked.

"Well after we parted I knew this would be the perfect place for us so I moved my things here. There is no bed frame, I hope that does not bother you. " He said shyly, alluding to the fact that the bed was merely two small mattresses pushed together with a tussle of blankets over it.

"It is wonderful Link." I assured him, wanting him to know that I would sleep on the cold stone floor as long as I could feel his arms around me. I yawned now stretching. I wordlessly walked over to the bed and collapsed on one side, sighing contently to myself. "Link, you must be tired too." I smirked, peering at him out of the corner of my eye. He walked over slowly, kneeling on the end of the bed first before slipping off his tunic and cap, kicking off his boots and pulling off his gauntlets and Goron bracelet, leaving him to sleep in his under shirt and leggings. I rolled over onto my other side now so I was facing him, coiling my arms carefully around him. I sighed in satisfaction at how warm the skin around his neck was, and I was almost tempted to slip my hands beneath his top merely to feel his warmth.

"Zelda…" He whispered, I could tell he felt slightly awkward and this drew a light chuckle from me.

"I love you Link," I whispered, hoping to sooth how uncomfortable he felt.

"I love you Zelda," He replied, and I lifted my head now to kiss him lightly, resting a hand on his cheek for a moment before curling up next to him, my head nestled against his chest so I could hear his heartbeat, and feel his breath just brushing against the tips of my ears. I smiled at this, looking up at him as I reached my hand up once more, playing with his ear. There was almost no light in the room, but the bit of light that was there glinted off my ring and my eyes swelled with tears as I once again came to realize that Link and I were to be married.

"Link, I still cannot believe it…" I whispered as I tilted my head up, so our lips were so close they nearly touched and I could feel his breath upon me. He reached his hand up, finally responding to my affections and took my left hand in his own. I so relished the gentle grip, the warmth that emanated from his fingertips, the way his fingers laced with my own.

"Neither can I." He replied, kissing my fingertips lightly.

"I love you." I repeated. I closed my eyes now, feeling his lips against my forehead leaving the most delicate damp warmth that lingered from his kiss. I sighed contently once more as I curled up closer to him, placing my hands on chest and smiling to myself a bit as I felt his arms coil around me. We slowly drifted off like this, and I could not have been happier.


	6. Old Friends and Stories

_ I walked carefully along the beach, each step light as if I knew the ground beneath my feet was as fragile as a butterflies wing. I looked over at Lake Hylia. It was empty, not a drop of water to be seen. The sky above was dark with storm clouds, pregnant with rain that fell in the form of snow. But I quickly noticed that it was ash. The vast mountain in the distance was alive and bursting, filling the sky with the suffocating ash and spewing red-hot rock, the deadly rain of fire coming closer. _

"Zelda" I sat up sharply, having been jolted from my sleep hearing my name. I looked up at link, who was staring ahead of him with a sword in hand. "Stay here" He ordered. I hitched myself up. I could tell questioning him was not the intelligent thing to do at the time. He crept forward and I heard the distinctive shuffle of skulltula. However, the sound grew louder. Looking above our heads I saw the distant wall look as if it was a living mass, moving as it was coated in the skull-spiders. Startled, I fell back, and watched Link almost immediately leap from his crouched position and the room was quickly filled with his shouts, and the indescribable shattering as the skulltulas were destroyed almost systematically. After the first had been defeated, the rest became even more aware of the threat, and Link all but disappeared under the moving shadowy mass, their scratching movements causing an almost maddening echo.

"Link!" I shouted, Standing to my feet. Unarmed, I was helpless to aid link. Draining my powers to become Sheik was out of the question, it was a method of last resort and drained my strength. Fighting as I was would be difficult, and even as the armed Sheik it would be impossible. Watching hopelessly I felt my heart pounding until I saw a glimmer, and several skulltulas fell, revealing Link standing despite the skulltulas still crawling over him, blow after blow adding to the casualties, which disappeared in a small puff of blue smoke. Afterwards, Link dropped his sword obviously tired after battling the dozens of the skulltulas. I ran to his side once I was sure that the threat was gone. "Link…" I said softly. He stood, rolling his shoulder and.

"I'm okay." He assured me, obviously sensing my distress. I followed him back over to the pad on the floor, where he placed his sword in its sheath and flopped onto his back.

"You did good." I smiled, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. This brought a smile to his face as he closed his eyes, and I knew he must still be tired. It was still the middle of the night, obvious by the darkness that still filled the room, nearly pitch but for the small light of the half moon out the window. I laid down across his chest, my head rising and falling with his chest as he breathed, and I laid there, listening to him breathing hearing as it slowed when he drifted off to sleep.

I flinched a bit, as a brightness met my eyes and I realized that I had fallen asleep as well. I sat up, stretching a bit and reaching for the extra articles of clothing I had shed the night before, placing them back on, leaving my decorative armor having found it a heavy burden. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, for the first time in my life, and found it rather liberating. Link was still fast asleep, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I could only imagine how good it must feel to sleep under shelter, and have no significant worries. But suddenly the skulltulas came back into my mind and I furrowed my brows. Now a bit more awake I came to realized the truth of the situation. The sages had been awaked, and Link had already cleared the temples of the monster that held it captive, and the medallions were guarded and safe. How could there be something like a skulltula and so many of them at that. Something was wrong.

I looked back over at Link when I heard him stir, and I laughed at the state of him when he first woke up. His hair was tussled, all bunched off to the side and he had a long trail of droll hanging off the edge of his mouth which he rubbed away roughly with the back of his fist, leaving one of his cheeks red. One eye was more open then the other, and he looked almost cock-eyed. He glanced at me with a sleepy glance before stretching with a loud yawn. I watched with contented amusement as he roughed up his hair with his hand, making it now more equal, but now rather spiked. Rubbing his face again he looked at again, now a bit more awake.

"Good Morning sleepy" I smiled. He grinned back, with that irresistible child-like wonder that captivated my very being.

"Good Morning Zel"

"You look lovely" I commented and he seemed to have just become aware of his appearance. He quickly began to tussle his hair again, in a rather futile attempt to fix it, when I reached out to still him. "Stop fussing Link. I like you this way." I said, shifting a little bit closer to him. He stopped at this, and relaxed. I ran my hand through his blonde hair, enjoying seeing it free from the had under which it was usually hidden. He placed a hand on my cheek, and I tilted my head so it was cradled in his hand. He leaned close to me now, and I closed my eyes as if from reflex and I felt his lips pressing against mine, my heart immediately pounding hard in my chest and like before I felt as if I were going to faint. I fell into his embrace, feeling him quickly catch me without breaking the kiss, and I coiled my arms around him to return his tender embrace. I shivered underneath his touch, a whimper rising in my throat until he pulled back from the kiss, and we still hovered close to each other for several seconds until he cleared his throat a bit.

"I better dress" He said, reaching for his clothing. He dressed in his green tunic, stuffing the red one he wore previously into a satchel. He tugged his hat on, his pointed ears sticking out from it. I reached out, playing with his ears a bit and he grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him so I was against his chest. "I love you Zel" He smiled. I couldn't help but blush at this, and I dropped my gaze.

"And I you, Link." I leaned my head on his chest, and I noticed how oddly tense he was and pulled back. "Link, something bothers you?"

"Sorry. Thinking about those skulltulas. I should go talk to Saria about it. I cant figure out why they would be here…" I nodded, sitting back some.

"Yes… they should not be here. I'll go with you to see Saria." I replied. He nodded, and stood, holding out his hand to help me up and I joined him and we headed out in the main chamber and then outside, where Link explained Saria enjoyed playing the ocarina on the stump by the maze. As he explained she was indeed playing the ocarina, sitting on the stump that was illuminated by the morning sun breaking through a clearing in the forest canopy.

"Saria" Link said, gathering her attention. Saria stopped, and looked up with a smile and a bit of a giggle.

"What is it Link?"

"Saria I'm worried. There were dozens of Skulltulas in the forest temple last night." He replied. Her smile wavered, but did not fade completely.

"I know, I could hear them last night. Although you worked hard I'm sure there are some wandering creatures about. They may have just been attracted to here because of its link to the Sacred Realm where Ganondorf is." Link merely nodded, but I could tell by his expression that this explanation did not suffice. "Link I know you must be worried, you spent so long fighting, this must all just seem too good to be true. But things are well, there is nothing to worry about. Why don't you visit Kokiri village? The children would love to see you. And I am sure the Deku Sprout would also greatly enjoy a visit from you." She smiled, reaching gout and placing a hand upon his. He seemed to settle some, though I could still sense his distress.

"Come on Link, seeing all your friends will be good for you." I said, agreeing with Saria. He turned to me and nodded, bidding Saria a good day and we headed back to the maze, where a ladder allowed us to reach the Lost Woods without the hassle of working our way through the maze. Link found his way through the Lost Woods with ease, and we found Epona happily grazing in the grass that surrounded the entire village, being pampered by the children who were often running up to her and handing her an apple or a carrot, and the young horse was relishing in all the glory. Link laughed, running up to the children who were gathered around the horse, all of whom instantly tackled Link to the ground, all cheering happily at having the chance to see him again. I wandered slowly up to him, and although I knew none of the children they recognized me instantly.

"Princess Zelda?" one of them piped, immediately echoed by the rest of the children. I blushed a bit and nodded, and they all began to bow respectfully when I held a hand up, assuring them there was no need for that. I did not tell them however, that I was no longer their princess.

"Are you here to stay again Link?" the children returned their attention to their lifelong friend, and he laughed, lifting his arms as there were two children attached to each that giggled wildly as they were lifted up, and the remaining few children were either clinging to his legs or jumping on his back. Only one child remained at a distance, tapping his foot impatiently by the entrance to another path. Link looked up and noticed him, attempted to walk but fell, the kids laughing at the odd sight. I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. Link looked up, as if begging me to help.

"Alright come on now, let him up." I smiled. They leapt off him, backing up a bit as he stood and dusted him off, and attempted again to approach this child.

"Long time no see," He said. The other child lifted a skeptical eye.

"I still think the Deku Tree chose the wrong guy. I've always been tougher than you." He pouted, but like Link, his expression betrayed his true intentions. "But I'm in a good mood today. I'll let you through." Link smile gratefully and started heading through the path, and I jogged a bit to catch up. Once through the path he approached the Deku Sprout, and I stayed behind at the entrance to the clearing. I watched how the young spout bounced at the sight of him, and enjoyed the music that always surrounded the Kokiri village, and I never cared to wonder why. I watched for a bit, until Link turned around and held out his hand, motioning for me to join him, so I did.

"This is her, princess Zelda."

"Wonderful to meet you Princess!" And for a while the three of us talked, Link telling the Sprout everything of his travels, which I enjoyed hearing since many of the parts I knew only pieces of. It was odd, to hear myself referred to as "the mysterious man Sheik", but the tale was enjoyable as odd as it was.

We spent the day in the village, and as the sun began to set and dusk began, Link led me outside, where he also brought Epona. He looked into the distance, where the sun was just touching the trees.

"Zel," He paused, turning to me. "Let us wed, tonight." He held my hands in his, turning to me with a smile, which I returned genuinely.

"Yes… tonight"

Okay yeah that last line I know is…err… not in character really but bear with me.


	7. The Ceremony

-1

The sun was just starting to set when we began to ascend the pathway to the Goron Village. There were many Gorons still lounging around Dodongo cavern. Epona gave a short whinny as she shook her head some, snorting the dust from her nostrils. We reached the entrance shortly, Link tightening his arms around me, and I found myself gazing at the ring on my finger with adoration, leaning my head back some.

Epona waited outside as we went in, greeted by the warmth of the torches and light music coming from an unknown source. Link looked at me, smiling and it was almost a goofy bashful smile.

"I could think of no one better than Darunia…" He explained, as if trying to answer a question that I never asked. I merely smiled at him, to ease his growing anxiety that I was just realizing was growing in myself as well. The thought was finally just starting to sink in, me and Link would be married soon. I slipped my hand in his, giving it an affection squeeze which he returned and I couldn't help but find myself blushing as we approached the door to Darunia's chambers. Link knocked, and I felt my heart starting to race.

"Enter!" A rather cheerful yet proud voice bellowed from within. Link and I walked forward into the warm well-lit chamber to find a rather large Goron standing at the far side of his room. He turned, and the moment his eyes fell upon Link his face lit up in a bright smile.

"Ah! Brother!" He bellowed with a cheerful laugh, walking forward with his arms thrust out. Link let out a low squeak, his face blanching as a quiver of a smile tugged at his lips and I could not help but laugh a bit at the odd sight as Darunia embraced him feircly, and dropped him rather roughly but Link was quick to regain himself. "Brother! What brings you here!" He paused, glancing at me and throwing me a respectful bow. "And Princess Zelda! What a pleasure!" He stood and approached to embrace me as well, and I realized just why Link had blanched the way he did. Link helped me to regain my footing after I was let down.

"Darunia, I came to ask of you a favor." He said, and I noticed a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Anything for you!" He laughed. "What is it you ask of me?"

"Well…" Link paused, his cheeks turning pinker. "Zelda and I are engaged to be married, and I would be honored if you were the Sage to wed us." He replied. Darunia seemed almost surprised, but his great smile only increased as he let out another joyful bellow.

"Why I would be more than happy to Brother!" He embraced Link again without warning, and I smiled, struggling to hold back my laugh as I watched the scene. He let Link go again with another clumsy thud, but he was quick to right himself. Darunia now turned to me, "And congratulations! This makes you my Sister!" He embraced me again, however gentler than the first. "This ceremony shall be great! We Gorons throw the best celebrations! I shall call for Niccu, he will show you to your rooms, I will work on all the plans for the party tonight! Tomorrow shall be a day of wonders!" He laughed again, his great belly rolling. "I am thrilled for you both! Zelda before you retire to your room you must stay here! We have so much planning to do!" He laughed again, and gave me a hard pat on the back that nearly knocked me to the floor if Link hadn't caught me.

It was barely ten seconds later when a young Goron came tumbling into the room.

"Ahh! Niccu! Wonderful timing!" Niccu looked up, obviously somewhat confused then noticed Link and his face lit up.

"Link! Its so good to see you again!" He rolled up to link to hug him, but he was rather small for a Goron and only came up to Link's chest.

"Niccu please show Link to our largest guest room!" Darunia rumbled, still with a proud smile on his face. Before Link had a chance to say another word he was led away from the room, his face white and confused. "Now Zelda we have much planning to do!" I blushed a bit now, as my mind wandered to the truth of what was going on, I could still hardly believe I was to be married within a night. "Now, Ill get my best party planners!" Before I understood what was going on, I was being ushered out of the room by several Gorons each talking so fast and presenting so many things to me I was sure by the end of the night I wouldn't even be sure what my own name was,

"The music shall be grand!"

"Red wine is perfect!"

"No white wine!"

"Music we must discuss the music!"

"What about the food! Lots of hot food!"

"Pink! Lovely color!"

"Pink is so overdone! Red, the color of royalty for a royal wedding!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Food!"

"Music" I looked back and fourth between the group trying to keep up with their chattering as they explained too many ideas for me to sort in a short amount of time.

"Please! Let us… slow down a bit and discuss one matter at a time," I offered, blushing a bit.

"Great idea!" They chimed at once,

"Lets discuss food first!"

"No! The wine!"

"The colors!"

"The music!"

"You look beautiful Princess!" It took several hours, but the wedding was planned. Much food had been prepared and music could be heard echoing through the hollow cavern, so cheery one could hardly restrain oneself from dancing. Although I was unsure how a Goron could learn to sew since none wore clothing, a pair of seamstresses fashioned a simple yet elegant wedding gown and had helped style my hair. The next few moments seemed to go by in a blur and I was standing beside my beloved before Darunia who had adorned himself with a violet lined red robe, holding the traditional white silk cloth in his hands that Link had been busy sewing his and my name into it.

The ceremony began after another warm congratulatory hug from Darunia. I barely heard anything he was saying, as I could not tear my eyes away from Link. He was clad in his red tunic which was now lined with the same violet Darunia wore, his hair free of the cap which he usually wore. I could only stare at him, admire his handsome face and beautiful blonde hair. Just think about our future together, married and knowing peace unlike Hyrule had seen in many years. Life was going to be wonderful.

My thoughts were interrupted as Link took my hand and lifted it, and the hand binding began. A cloth was gently draped over our hands, and we exchanged our vows. Then , the moment every woman dreams of since she was a young child -our first kiss as husband and wife. He leaned towards me, soft and delicate, his lips so gentle. I sighed happily, a tear escaping my cheek as we shared that first kiss that seeped to last forever, yet too brief at the same time. He pulled back gently, and then Darunia lifted our hands, still gently wrapped in the cloth with our names embroidered into it and the entire Cavern cheered, their shouted echoing through the caverns.

Okay I am really really really sorry for the long delay just for a short chapter, but I've been going through a very chaotic time of my life. My family is stressed and my health isn't doing great so Ive had doctors appointments and just havent been up to writing.

Im having brain surgery next week, and recovery time is 6 weeks in total, and I start school soon, but I will try to get another chapter up before 6 weeks as long as I can use the computer without it making me sick or something. So I apoligze for the long wait. Ill do my best to get another chapter up before my surgery I just wanted to post what I had.

Sorry that the ceremony thing is so short, but the only ceremony I know well is a Christian one, and this is Hyrule they wouldn't have a Christian ceremony so I just went with the hand binding thing I saw on brave hart and improvised the end (except the kiss thing, I couldn't resist that) it's the reception I wanted to focus on anyway, which is the next chapter. But I hope you still liked this.


	8. Music and Wine

-1Pardon the delay, here's the next chapter. Yes I know its still more romance than anything but I promise that the rest of the story picks up soon, its just this is important just for background stuff. Now, notes to my reviewers!

**Omega87**: Surgery went well, thank you for the wishes . I'll work on Link's speech patterns so they're not so formal. Hope you continue to read!

**Ygfi: **Thanks haha I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you continue to read!

**Adrian-air-fire**:Yes I know its all fluffy but it becomes more of an action/adventure later. I hope you continue to read though!

**Inuchick22**: Thanks, the surgery did go very well! I hope you continue to read and enjoy this chapter as well.

**Lilykat14**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed, hope you like this update!

**Nanakioda**: Thanks, surgery went well .

**Spiritual Stone:** Glad you enjoyed! I hope you continue to read!

**The Al Bhed Princess**: Thank you for the wishes, surgery went well and my family is doing well!

**AmarraHarstone**: Thank you, I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well!

**MATURITY WARNING FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. CONTENT AT THE END IS MORE R-RATED. They just got married, we all know what happens on the wedding night. So read the first half, and if you feel uncomfortable you can skip the end. Just wanted to post a warning.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The reception began as soon as Link and I took our first steps as man and wife. We were escorted by another Goron to a table that had been set up for us on the top floor of the cavern, highly decorated with colored fabrics and silver plates waiting for the meal that they had been busy preparing. Tables were set up all along the perimeter of the top level, the joyful Gorons filing in and taking their seats.

I took a moment to study just how well the room was decorated, and how much effort the Gorons must have put into it to get this ready for us, our eloping was just as elegant as a planned wedding. All the tables were highly decorated, and painted tapestries were hung proudly proclaiming our names in ancient Hyrulian script. The scent of food was filling the cavern as dinner was beginning to be served.

Looking back at Link and seeing how he was admiring the room as well a smile game to my face. He was so handsome, the adorable smile that came to his lips when he noticed my staring at him was enough to make me giggle, and it was almost foreign to my own ears it was so childlike. He leaned down a bit and kissed me gently, and I could just make out a chorus of "aw" echoing through the cavern and I couldn't help but blush at this. The first course was placed before us, and my eyes went wide. Even in Hyrule castle I hadn't seen or smelled food so luscious, I could hardly wait to taste it. Our goblets were filled with a red wine, another with a gentler white wine.

"Link I cannot believe they went through all this effort for us, especially with such little time!" I almost whispered.

"The Gorons must love celebrations! And remember, Darunia considers me his brother. He wants this night to be special for us."

"Oh Link, we could have been married in the storage room of a bar and it would still be special" I replied. The line was corny, but it made us both smile nonetheless and he kissed me again, this time allowing it to linger. We pulled apart when we heard Darunia's booming voice echoing through the cavern "To Link and Zelda! Bless their union for all of time!" He declared, followed by one of his booming laughs. The rest of the Gorons voiced their agreements, holding their Goblets high and we followed suit, then Link had me drink from his goblet and him from mine. And old Hyrule tradition. I was a little surprised, the wine had a much stronger kick than the delicate aged wines of the castle but I found I liked it.

The dinner was more than I could have ever asked for, with tender meats and succulent sauces, with sweet vegetables. Although we mostly ate from our own platters, Link and I would often feed each other with tender affection, often getting an echo of cooes. When dinner was fished the music picked up, from the relaxing songs of tradition to loud celebratory tunes. Darunia stood,

"Come! Let us dance the night away!" He proclaimed. I looked at Link bashfully, as he took a final sip of his wine, and I noticed I as well had finished my first class. Two Gorons were already at our table refilling our goblets and I blushed and thanked them.

"Let's dance!" Link smiled, extending his hand. I smiled back, taking his hand as we went out and he took me skillfully into his arms and we began to dance and Link seemed to blush as it became obvious he was not a graceful dancer, but as the songs grew more upbeat I found that I was not a graceful dance either when it came to moving to the beat of a song I had never heard, and to make up the steps myself rather than dance in a traditional ballroom style. We danced to a few songs and Link wanted to mingle a bit.

We collected our goblets, and it seemed the others in the room had come to the same idea. The music toned down for a short while, allowing everyone to talk. I sipped at the wine, beginning to feel a little giddy. I laced an arm around Links waist, finding myself uncharacteristically timid. We moved about, Link talking to the Gorons as they recalled his battle in Dodongo cavern and how he saved them from Volvagia. I smiled, proud of Link and his accomplishments. I always believed in him, since that day we met as children. As they talked I finished my second goblet of the wine, which was refilled quickly as was Links. The wine was far stronger than back home, and I was feelings its effects already. I felt a bit giddy, on top of how ecstatic I was to be married. I clung to Link even more as several others came to join in his stories, including Darunia's son Link, whom was named after my doting hero.

I could not help but feel overly timid, and as Link went around to talk with the others around us I found myself clinging to him. We paused several times to dance, and once in a while a traditional Hyrulian ballad would flow through the caverns and I was able to show Link my true abilities and grace. Though I felt a little more off-balance than usual.

The night carried on like that, dancing and talking and eating. I stopped drinking the wine after just a few sips of my third glass. By the end of the night the effects of it had worn off, and most of the Gorons had head off to sleep. Darunia came up to us smiling his brightest,

"Ah my brother, I am honored I got to share this night with you" Link thanked him warmly as did I, before Darunia blessed us a final time and dispersed to his chambers. Few Gorons remained, most of those still out were half passed out sitting against the wall completely inebriated.

"Zelda." Link whispered softly, taking my hand in his. We both knew what was to come, and I already felt both nervous yet excited for it. "You ready to leave?" He asked. I leaded my forehead against is chest and nodded. We just stood there for several moments, he holding his arms around me tight. After some time we went outside, which was now chilly and it was a new moon so much darker than usual but the stars were shining bright behind a thin layer of clouds. Link helped me mount onto Epona and together we rode back to the forest temple, Link's embrace was tight as he felt my shivering.

The temple was warm however, especially the room that Link had fashioned into a bedroom for us. Once inside he set me down, having carried me inside from Epona. We walked slowly over to the bed on the floor, kissing each other rather passionately from the moment he set me down to when we began to sink down on the bed. I was nervous, my heart thumping madly in my chest and I could see the same nervousness in his eyes and his ruby cheeks.

"I love you Link" I whispered gently, closing my eyes as I felt his nose touching mine and his gentle breath tickled my skin. He had one hand coiling behind my back, the other cupping the side of my face playing with the lobe of my ear thumbing where my triforce earring hung.

"I love you." He whispered in return, bringing his lips against mine. A chill ran through me as I sighed into his mouth feeling his tongue gently part my lips as he deepened our kiss, both of us beginning to become passionate as we tightened our embraces around each other. His fingers traced my face, as mine ran through his handsome blonde hair, then town back his neck and felt the strong muscles of his back through the fabric of his tunic, and I felt his hands slide along my body, his touch so gentle it sent chills through me. I felt my heart rate increasing, and my breathing became somewhat more rapid. I was eager to share this special intimacy with Link, but I was nervous as well. Before him, I had never even felt another's touch on my skin or kiss upon my lips.

I reached down now, sheepishly tugging on his tunic and he let go of me to allow me to slip it off over his head, before I moved to take his white under tunic off revealing his bare chest. I leaned up some, kissing his neck and his chest before Link began to sheepishly slip my dress off over my head. We slowly undressed each other and I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed like never before, and I could see Link was the same. For a few moments we merely admired each other, and I felt him kiss me again. I traced his body with my fingertips, and I gave a startled gasp as I felt his hands against my skin. His touch was like magic, his thumb tracing my belly before his hands slid up and I felt him touch my breasts, so gentle and loving I couldn't help but sigh into our kiss, which was growing more passionate.

We made love, consummating our marriage on that blissful night. I was washed away in sensations I did not know existed. I knew nothing but Link, and my thunderous passion for him. He was such a wonderful man, and how lucky I was to be his. But we were not to enjoy this bliss. The very next morning would change everything.

Okay sorry for the long delay and the super-cliché way I worded the ending of this chapter. And sorry for kind of cop-ing out a little and not carrying out in more detail (i dont mean smut) I can edit the end of this if need but, but I know, I hate cliches too so please don't be too harsh on me .


	9. Nabooru

Wow, sorry for the ridiculous delay… I've been recovering and busy doing stuff. I promise you future chapters shall not have such an excruciating delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize in advance for its lack of length. Now on to the notes for my reviewers whom I love so much!

**Sam:** Here's your long awaited chapter! Now you don't need to kill me ) thanks for bein my beta reader, it definitely helps!

**Inuchick**: Recovery is long, but going very well! Function wise I'm doin pretty damn good, its only my fine balance that's suffering but hell I don't care I'm healthy that's all I care about. But I'm glad you liked that chapter, here is the long awaited chapter 9 that I took way too friggin' long to write.

**Otakurec**: Glad you liked! Here's chapter 9

**Water Goddess: **Thank you! Heres my update FINALLY

**Ygfi**: Thanks!

**Lilykat:** Its about time you got an account! You should write something though ) Id be glad to read it. Im glad you enjoyed the chapter

**J.L. Zielesch **Those ads are a buzz kill eh? Glad you liked though! Here's my update

Wow 7 reviews, I feel popular! Haha. Onto the story.

"Zelda…. Zelda wake up." I felt someone shaking me, and I groaned a little, smiling at the sound of Link's voice. I sighed deeply, turning onto my back and sitting up expecting to find Link before me. But rather, I was met with Nabooru standing just several feet from me, and an almost fully dressed Link kneeling beside me. A few moments passed before I realized that I was still bare from the night before, and to confirm this, I glanced down at myself, scrambling for my dress tossed aside in the passion of the night before.

"Nabooru, wishes to speak with us" Link explained, while I tried to clothe myself as quickly as I could manage in an attempt to get over my sheer embarrassment, though the burning in my cheeks was making it difficult.

"It is about time the two of you finally wed." She started simply, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh. Why… yes. We eloped… I am sure my father has discovered this by now. I wavered slightly with my words as Link stood mystified that Nabooru had caught wind of their secret wedding so quickly.

"Hmm yes. Your father will not be a happy man." The bluntness of this reminder only drove deeper the fact that I could never return to Hyrule castle without great risk and this thought depressed me as I actually gave thought to the fact I may never see my father as distant as we were.

"But I do not think you came all this way from Gerudu Valley merely to comment on our marriage." Her weight shifted and a different mood settled over her.

"Correct."

"Then what brings you here?"

"What I tell you is in confidence, not a soul should know this."

"You have our word." Her uncharacteristic change in demeanor worried me, even Link seemed to tense at the sudden almost timid behavior of the strong Gerudu warrior.

"It seems that I may be with child." We were about to congratulate her out of instinct, but something about her tone halted our initial reaction. A still silence hung between us, and I could almost swear it was quiet enough to hear each other blink. I was the one who finally broke the silence, though it seemed to bring more awkward tension than the silence had,

"There is something else you wish to tell us. You have come a long way to tell us you are pregnant," I cut off the rest of my sentence, for I knew that Nabooru could piece together what I was asking her.

"There is no need to be subtle," She began and I assumed she was referencing what she was about to say and not my previous statement, "Ganondorf is the father." her posture only showed the slightest shift, almost too subtle to notice. But it was a large enough signal for me to know how big of an impact the pregnancy had on her. I wanted to ask her if she was sure, but I felt that the question may sound insulting if I were t imply I thought she were a woman who would have the parenthood of her child a questionable fact. She had come to us to tell us this, and such an extreme fact would not be something she would tell us were she not sure. Which also made me curios as to why she had come to tell us this. While trying to balance this, my mind was trying to accept the news. Of all men, _Ganondorf_. The third piece of the triforce and a man obsessed with power. To think of Nabooru being with that man was almost enough to throw me into a rage, all my fear and hatred boiled up for a moment. But I settled myself, she had come to find us for help and I would not turn a friend in need away unaided, no matter my own opinions. "My Gerudus know that I am with child. I fear that if I tell them the patronage of my child, they will overprotect me given previous circumstances and distract them from their true duties. And it may bring even more unwanted anxiety. If I lie, and say that I do not know who the father may be they will question my judgment as a leader. Both would be bad for my people, I am at a crossroad and each path leads to the snake pit." She still remained ridged, but her tone was changing, and her expression lost its stoic appeal.

"You should be honest with your people. The effects of lying to them may be worse than the effects of admitting who fathered your child." I explained. I glanced over at Link, he seemed to be shifting rather awkwardly and I knew that he would be unable to contribute any useful advice in such a situation.

"I know it is wrong for a leader to lie to her people. But they may not respond well to Ganondorf being the man who fathered my child. He became power hungry, betrayed all of Hyrule and his own people. It is not a matter they will think lightly of." I did not think of the matter lightly either, and when I glanced at Link again it was obvious it was taking him a great deal of restraint to hold his tongue.

"I advise you, as I have often helped my father in leading the people of Hyrule, that honesty with your people is the best choice Nabooru. Please, do not stand so. Sit with us." I felt awkward for not inviting her to make herself more comfortable sooner, but it mattered not as she denied my request.

"I cannot stay for long. There is much turmoil growing amongst my people as well. Not only from my pregnancy, but they seem anxious since the fall of Ganondorf. Seven years of warfare and oppression are not easily washed away. They seem tense, as if they sense that there is still a power pressing down upon the valley. I must return to them soon." She sucked in a deep breath, "Please, pay a visit to the valley my friends I assure you this time you will be received much more warmly." She managed a smile as she aimed that comment to the silent Hero who had yet to find his tongue. "But this talk shall be arduous, I fear for my people and this child. I beseech you Princess Zelda, for I may be calling upon your services in the near future. As from you, great Hero of Time." She bowed slightly, I returned the gesture and a dumbfounded Link awkwardly bowed his head, obviously not used to such formalities.

We watched her disappear through the dark hallways of the Forest Temple and once alone we finally had time to allow the news she had given us to settle. I bit my lip, greatly troubled by what she had told me as I recalled my dream.

"Link, I fear that her people's anxiety is not in vain." I told him, my brows furrowed.

"Ganondorf." Was all Link could manage to say, I could see he was still restraining himself.

"Link," I said cautiously, reaching out a hand, my fingers curled precariously before fanning them to place my hand upon his shoulder.

"How could she see anything in that monster?" His head turned sharply, his expression nearly frightened me.

"I do not know. But that is not what we must think about now. She came for our help, I know she was asking for more than what she directly asked. When the Gerudu are tense that is never a good sign." My memories of my dream resurfaced, and coupled with the news Nabooru revealed to us I felt a sickening sense of dread from the core of my being. _But things are at peace_ I tried to tell myself, and tried to force those thoughts from my mind. "But there is naught we can do as of yet, best not to worry if you do not know what you are worried for," I smiled a bit, "For now lets enjoy this new peace!" My words seemed to have settled him, his expression softening.

"You're right, as always my princess." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I already told you Link, you don't need to call me princess." Despite my words and the smile that had found its way to my lips, I could not shake my fears.


End file.
